The Legend of Crossover
by Julius Manfred Bismarck
Summary: Johan the fifth (OC) was a crusader that died in The siege and sack of Constantinople after being stabbed by an arrow, after dying he meets Jesus, which asks him to do one final crusade to save the multiverse accompanied by the current boss of Passione, Giorno Giovanna, together they embark in adventures around the multiverse, meeting famous allies and defeating familiar enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Deus Vult!**

"Uuuugh, my head" I say, who am I you ask? My name is Johan the fifth, a crusader that is fighting in Constantinople, or was, if I remember correctly, some heretic shot me with a weird arrow in my leg and then a horse rider stabbed me with a spear, luckily a priest helped me take cover and allowed to confess myself, the only thing that I regretted was to not being able to follow God's will and free Constantinople.

Anyway, as I look around, I see that I am in the middle of some weird-looking room, the floor looked like this game that the pope was playing, chess? I think that was its name, as I look around, I see that in front of me there is a man, he was reading the holy scripts, after he noticed that I was looking at him, he closed the texts and looked at me.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" He says with a smile, he extended his arm and…

"Those holes in your hands…" I say, I knew that I was already dead, but seeing him, the son of God in front of me…

"Jesus Christ!" I said as I shook his hand. "Oh my God, you truly are the savior of the world! What have I done to receive the honor to talk to you?" Some may say that I was being disrespectful, but I was different from those that followed god only because of fear or greed for power.

"The answer to your question is another question, why do you chose to fight for me?"

I stopped grabbing his hand and started talking.

"I, Johan the fifth, have a dream, my ideals are very similar to those of God, I unfortunately don't have a crazy devotion towards him, and I don't plan to follow him at the end of the world, but I respect him, I respect his decisions, I only fought only those that wanted to fight, the ones that surrender have already been forgiven in heaven, my dream is to fight all the people possible and forgive them, for them to have a place in heaven, that may be selfish, but I am willing to protect god's will. I want further generations to know and hear about him, and then decide if they want to follow his will or not."

Jesus then looked at me and exclaimed.

"In a nutshell, you want to pass the knowledge of god, I mean me, to further generations and fight heretics, correct?" He says while rising an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're not wrong, but it doesn't sound as epic." I say as I shrug.

"*Clears throat* anyway, you're here because you died."

"Aren't you too important to be giving this messages."

"The goddess that was in charge of this is having adventures in another world…" He says while sighing, he looks like he wanted to have fun too.

"So, what will happen to me now?" I am still concerned about my own well-being after all.

"You have two options, you can go to heaven or be transported to another world and free it from A demon lo-"

A weird sound, like a bell, sounded in Jesus' pocket, he took some rectangular metal bar and putted it on his ear.

"What?... Yeah… What do you mean? Wait who? … WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?" He started sweating profusely as talking "OH NO! NONONONO!"

"Is something wrong?" I ask concerned, if the son of god is looking like that, then it is indeed a very serious problem.

"I will give you a third option, you will embark into an adventure to defeat an ancient demon that threats to destroy half of the multiverse." He says, still recovering from the news.

Jesus, you don't have to ask me, you knew that I was gonna say yes, because that's…

"**DEUS VULT!**"I shouted, but then…

"Hey, what is that thing behind you?"

I looked behind, and I saw a guy a little bit taller than me and also had a crusader helmet and armor, but he also had a sword and a shield with a red cross in it. Some parts of his armor were covered in gold, and the sword had carved in it the words 'Deus Vult' in the middle on the blade.

"What is this thing?"

"I think they are called Stands…" Said Jesus while thinking. "Did you got shot by an arrow before dying?"

"…" I nodded. A 'Stand'? What is that?

"I see… luckily I can see them, but normal people can't, only stand users can see other people's stand, except when their stand is binded to other things, like sand or their own body" he explains.

"So they are like… ghosts?" I ask.

"Punching ghosts." He corrects me.

"Cool." I say while rising my left arm and seeing that the 'Stand' also did the same.

"So what are you gonna call him?" Jesus asks me.

"How about… [The Last Stand]?" I said.

"Isn't that a song from Saba- never mind." He says while shaking his head. "Anyway, I should pair you up with some companions."

"Oh, neat." I'm still surprised, but it's great to have companions on your quests.

Jesus then took that weird ingot out of his pocket and started talking.

"Can you bring 'him' here?"

After saying that, a blonde and young looking kid stood in from of me, his hair was extremely weird, it had three circles in the front, he was wearing a weird pink tunic and dark blue shoes, he had ladybug emblems all around his body.

"W-where am I?" The kid says while looking around. "What is this place? I remember that I finally took control of Passione after the defeat of Diavolo." He says while grabbing his head.

To be just a kid, he was very tall, he was almost the same height as me.

"Johan, I present you Giorno Giovanna, the current boss from one of the most powerful gangs in Italy, 'Passione'" He says while pointing at the kid.

I extended my hand and tried to greet him. "My name is Johan the fifth."

The kid just looked at my hand before grabbing it.

"My name is Giorno Giovanna, nice to meet you." After shaking hands, he looked a t Jesus. "And can I know why my requiem didn't work?"

"Oh, well, that's very hard to explain…" Jesus says while scratching his head. "Let's just say that the action of 'transporting you here' wasn't made against you."

"That does make sense…" Giorno says while thinking.

I too would be surprised if I was suddenly transported to another place. Wait...

"Ayway, you will help Johan to defeat an ancient demon and save the multiverse."

"You're not thinking to send us directly to him aren't you?" Giorno says while rising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! You need to become stronger before facing him."

"Don't you mean…" Giorno says skeptical. "Like an RPG or something, right?"

Ar pi gi? What is that, is that some kind of weapon or something?

"Yes, just like that." Jesus says with a smile.

"Then it is best if we get going."

"Wait." I said.

"What is it?" Asked Giorno and Jesus.

"I need some weapons, like a sword or something."

"Don't worry, I will give you some things to help you clear the first worlds."

"Neat." I said, I will need some equipment after all.

"For Giorno, I give you all the knowledge about life." He says while putting his hand on Giorno's forehead.

After that, A yellow glow emanated from Jesus' hand, after he lowered his hand, Giorno was still skeptical about what he had seen. He took one of those ladybug emblems and… transformed it!? What in the name of the Holy Trinity is the meaning of such witchcraft? Anyway, the emblem got turned into a semi-transparent liquid, but instead of dispersing like water, it just started to jump on Giorno's hand, after some time he transformed into the emblem and Giorno putted it again on his tunic.

"And what about me?" I say ecstatic.

"You will have the blessing of modern knowledge."

After Jesus putted his hand on my forehead, a lot of images started flashing through my mind, it was like seeing a movie- wait, movie? I just realized all of this things, all of those inventions. I fell on my knees as I looked at the nonexistent sky that was in that room.

"Johan! Are you ok?" Jesus says worried.

"Johan-san! What happened? What did you saw?" Giorno says, worried and curious at the same time.

I could only cry, as the tears dropped at the bottom of my helmet. I could only cry after seeing all of those miracles.

"After all those years, the sacred texts endured. After all those wars, the word of God endured."

"Do you still want to do this?" Giorno asked me.

I could only move my head, stand up and exclaim.

"BRING ME A MOTHERFUCKING GUN, CUZ WE ARE 'BOUT TO CRUSADE!"

After exclaiming that, Jesus bringed all types of guns and I grabbed some, but then I thinked.

"Can I carry them with my stand?" I ask to Jesus.

"Wait, you have a Stand?" He says while summoning his stand, it looked like a human, but had a crest at the back of his head and a lot of circles and stripes.

"Yeah." I said while summoning mine, but this time it was different, he was carrying the same guns that I was carrying.

"Oh, well that was unexpected." Jesus says while looking at my stand. "It looks like he can use any type of weapon that you have previously seen. But this does have some differences from the normal guns." He exclaims.

As I looked at TLA's gun, it was supposed to be a Desert Eagle, but this one was painted in silver and had the initials 'DV' carved in gold on the grip.

"I think this should be enough" Says Giorno, still looking skeptical to my stand's ability.

"I have already prepared the portal for you to go, the first world is a world reigned by magic, you will go to the Kingdom of Lugnica, and help kill the witch cult, an organization that worships an evil witch."

"So I'm going to take down another organization." Giorno says looking excited.

"Then let's get going." I say, with the same level of excitement as Giorno.

In that moment, we both run towards the portal and jump in. and our bizarre, crazy and exciting adventure began, the legend of a crusader and a mafia boss that were asked by Jesus to save the multiverse.

**The Legend of Crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annoying Witch-lovers' second movement.**

After jumping into the portal, we spawned at what looks like a forest, after some time looking around, Giorno tells me to follow him.

"This way Johan-san." He told me while grabbing my shoulder. "I can see a mansion in the distance." He says pointing at the front.

After walking for about two minutes, we encounter ourselves at the front gates of a stupidly big mansion.

"My god! This is just too big!" It was, heck, not even the pope lived in such luxury.

After standing in front of the gates, a guy in a butler suit comes and greets us. He is the same height as Giorno, he has black hair and brown eyes, and I can't help but to feel a relaxed attitude from him.

"BuonGiorno." Says Giorno, I feel there is a pun somewhere in that greeting…

"Sup, do you have any business here?" Asks the black haired guy.

"We are here to help with an organization called 'The witch cult'" Says Giorno.

In that moment, that guy just started sweating while forcing a smile.

"H-How do you know about that?"

"Well, we were told by-"

"Subaru-san, is there any problem over there?"

In that moment appeared a guy with pink colored weird hairstyle, he has a neck-length ponytail and a weave-like braid, and the front hair is left loose and sweeps over to one side lock. Is it even possible to have a hairstyle like that? And he looked so boyish. He is wearing the same butler suit as the guy with black hair, but this one is pink.

"Ah, Doppio-san, just two guys asking some questions, don't worry." The black haired guy says.

In that moment, the pink-haired man stopped walking in our direction, looked at us and then started sprinting, he then kicked the iron door that was between us.

"What business do you have here, Giorno Giovanna…" He says while looking coldly at him.

"Do I know you?" He asks in a serious way. "I feel like I do…"

I just can't stand this kind of shit.

"Hey hey! Don't fight, we only came here to take care of that witch cult!" I say trying to calm down the two guys at the other side of the door.

"Huh? The witch cult has been already eliminated." The pink guy says while calming down. "That was the point of the whole plan after defeating that weird flying white whale, am I wrong?" He says in a calmed way, but still seeing what Giorno is doing.

"Well, I mean, yeah." The black haired guy says in a surprised way. "Yet only a few people know about that incident, and even less people know about my relation with the case." He then scratches the back of his head. "By the way, you guys haven't told me who you are."

You just realized now, didn't you?

"My name is Johan the fifth, but you can call me Johan." I say, I don't want to use formalities for now.

"My name is Giorno Giovanna, current boss of Passione." He says in a graceful way, what a showoff…

"My name is Natsuki Subaru, the knight of the CUTEST, MOST PERFECT, AND BEST GIRL, Emila-tan!" He says proudly.

"… I'm Vinnegar Doppio." He says in a mixture of shyness and coldness.

"So, there isn't any signal about this witch cult?" I ask.

"Nope, I took care of it." Subaru says proudly.

"Well then, what should we do now?" Giorno asks me.

"I have no idea." I say while shrugging.

"You should just go." Exclaims Doppio. "There isn't any trace about the witch cu-" His voice was silenced by the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" Exclaims Giorno, turning to the source of the explosion.

From the distance, we could see some guys in large tunics approaching from the front. If they were coming directly…

"Watch out, if they are attacking directly from the front, then they may have an ace up their sleeve." I said.

"No way, the witch cult…" Subaru's face suddenly went pale.

"What is you plan Johan-san?" Giorno asks me while preparing to fight.

"Do you really have to ask?" I say while summoning my stand.

*Loads LMG with religious intent*

"It's time for a fucking crusade." I say as I charge into the enemy.

I sprinted towards those heathens until I got close enough to be able to use my Light Machine Gun. Anyway, I started shooting any witch lover that was in my sight, luckily I could use my stand as an armory, and I could even shoot some pagans with it, thank you Jesus for gifting me with this knowledge!

After some time keeping the front, Giorno finally catched up to me and started helping me with some… Rocks?

"What are you going to do with those rocks?" I ask him skeptical.

"I will show you the power of Gold Experience Requiem." He says while summoning his stand.

The stand then grabbed a rock and… what? The rock just transformed into a beam of light and… no wait, use the knowledge Jesus gave you.

The rock moved at such speed that it looks like a beam of light, there, much better, now all I need to do is- WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY TRINITY IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?

Why the fuck is Giorno flying in the air while posing with his stand!? Is he doing that with just bare power!? Anyway, looks like some of the witch lovers backed up a little bit.

"Hey Giorno, do you need to be floating in the air?"

"The view from here is great, and I can now shoot better." He says while his stand grabs multiple rocks.

In that moment a series of beams flied towards some cultists and hitted them with the force of a bullet, the problem was…

"They are not retreating." I tell Giorno. "We need to get rid of them as soon as possible."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I would need a horse."

Giorno then descends and puts his hand in the ground, it then started crumbling around it, and transformed into a horse.

"Like this?" He asks.

"Yeah." I said while jumping on it, although I was more of a ground unit, I still learned the basics of riding a horse and I have average skills riding them.

After making the horse run forwards, I summoned fully my stand and commanded it to equip himself with a grenade launcher. Some cultists approached me and tried to hit me with some weird witchcraft, but I was able to easily dodge them thanks to the speed of the horse, as my stand finally equipped the grenade launcher, I commanded him to shoot any heretic in sight, being careful to not damage myself.

After TLS started blasting, I just went on large circles around the battlefield, slowly heading towards the mansion. After some time, I go to Giorno and tell him the situation.

"It looks like their numbers are finally starting to descend." I say. "Be prepared, I think the general will come out any moment."

"Understood." He says. "Oh, also Subaru and Rem started helping us retain the witch cult."

"Alright." But then I realized something.

Who's Rem?

"Hey Giorno, who is Rem?" I asked.

"She's a maid from the mansion." He says in a calmed way.

"Is there anyone else that I don't know about?" I ask.

"Well, there is Ram, which is Rem's twin sister. And also Emilia, she's in the mansion, it looks like the cultists are looking for her." He tells me. After finishing the explanation, he starts creating some slimes from the dirt around.

"By the way, what's the power of your stand?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Gold Experience Requiem can endow anything its fists touch with life, like a rock or even dirt, this power was enhanced when pierced by the arrow, but thanks to Jesus-san giving me the knowledge of life, I can now create other forms of live like slimes and beasts, which I previously couldn't create." He explains in a calmed tone.

"That's cool." I say genuinely interested in such powers, but in that moment something caught my attention.

In the middle of the battlefield appeared a group of 50 cultists, in the middle stood out a guy, his face was as pale as the snow and as I could see, he had green hair in a bowl-style cut. Man, it sure is convenient to even be able to carry binoculars with your stand.

"I think the leader has finally appeared." I exclaim.

"I already have everything under control." He says.

He then crossed his arms close to his chest in an x-form. Around the group of cultists appeared a bunch of transparent spikes, which I supposed were made by the slimes Giorno deployed earlier, but in that moment something weird happened, out of the middle a series of dark-purple hands raised, carrying the leader of the cultists.

"Johan-san, are you seeing a weird looking guy flying through the sky made ball?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Are you on drugs or something?"

"Please don't ever say something like that again." He says in an irritated tone.

Anyway, I took my binoculars and looked around.

"I can't see him, the only one I can see is a guy being carried by some giant hands." I told Giorno. Which looked back to me as if I was hallucinating or something.

"Are you sure you're not the one on drugs here?" He exclaimed with a look of disbelief.

"Of course!"

Anyway, I just runned towards the weird looking man and tried to take him down with an Assault Rifle, which proved to be useless as the bullets just bounced off, but then I tried channeling them with the power of my stand, just like Giorno does it to create life, I could focus my power so the bullets are stronger, I chanted a quick prayer to help me try this, but then I noticed that the assault rifle was surrounded by a gold and yellow aura around it, I tried shooting at the guy again and this time it looked like I did some damage.

So my stand gets stronger when I pray, cool!

After I shot again, the weird looking man fell on the ground, I stood in front of him.

He then incorporated himself and WHAT THE FUCK!? IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO MOVE YOU BODY LIKE THAT!?

"How, how could you get past my authority." He asks while tilting his head, "It is supposed to be INVINCIBLE!"

"Well, it is called being a servant of God." I say in a joking tone.

"Then the only thing that I need to do is kill you, am I correct?" He says while summoning one of those hands. "LET'S SEE IF YOUR SO-CALLED GOD CAN SAVE YOU FROM THIS!" He screams while bending his waist.

I just dodged it easily, who do you think I am.

In that moment the weird looking guy just stood there dumbfounded.

"How, how, how how how HOW HOW *inhales* **HOW!?**" He starts screaming while biting his fingers. "How could you see my authority?" He asks while he stops biting his fingers.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, I knew what I saw, maybe is it because it is a Stand? But Giorno did said that he couldn't see the hands…

After some time talking, I realized that the others have already come to help me-

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I exclaimed after barely dodging the striking head of a Flail. In that moment I can see that the one attacking is a blue-haired maid, the problem is: How the fuck could she throw it with such strength!?

"Oi! Don't attack the guy that protected the mansion all this time!" Subaru says while getting the attention of the blue-haired maid.

"Isn't he the one that's attacking the mansion?" She says while looking at Subaru.

"No! The one that's attacking the mansion is him!" He pointed at the green haired weirdo.

"Rem is very sorry for trying to kill the person that is defending the mansion." She says while bowing in almost a mechanical way.

As we look towards the green haired weirdo (which looks like is about to have a breakdown breakdown~) I see that he pulls one of those hands and tries to hit…

"Doppio! Watch out!" We yelled both Subaru and me.

Doppio almost got caught by one of the hands, but he managed to dodge the attack.

"Crap, that was close." He exclaimed in a scared tone.

As we are standing there protecting the entrance to that mansion, I could only think one thing.

**These pagans never learn…**

**Stand name:** The Last Stand.

**Stand Master:** Johan the fifth.

**Stand Stats.**

Power: A

Speed: B

Range: C

Resistance: B

Development Potential: A


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Honor of a Knight**

As we stood there protecting the gates of the mansion, the last foe stands in front of us.

"Another one…" Starts speaking the green-haired weirdo. "Why, Why, Why Why Why Why WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy" Wha- HE JUST FUCKING BENDED HIS BACK! "WHY!?"

"Oh God."

"What is wrong with him?" Asks Giorno.

"This is making me remember things that I would rather forget." Complains Subaru.

"It's been a long time since I saw someone acting so weird…" Doppio says uncomfortably.

"This… Why hasn't the great one told us about you?" He says while pointing towards me.

"The great one?" Asks Subaru confused.

In that moment a cultist approached the weird haired guy and whispered something, after that the guy just looked at him in what I presume was anger.

"He told us?" He started telling. "He TOLD us?" He then just smashed the guy's head into the ground. "THEN WHY NOBODY TOLD ME ABOUT THIS SOONER! THAT IS HOW YOU REPAY THE SECOND CHANCE HE GAVE US!?"

Alright, now that just pissed me off!

"Hey! You weirdo! I don't care if you are an absolute saint or the incarnation of evil, but you should at least respect your subordinates!"

The guy just stopped smashing that cultist head into the ground and looked towards me in a very creepy way.

"Weirdo?" He asks confused.

"Yeah."

"Don't you know who I am?" He says while mocking me.

"You haven't told me yet. And I can't read minds." I just shrugged.

"I haven't told you my name…" He just turned his back towards me and then bended his waist towards my direction, honestly, at this point I'm getting used to this guy's weird anatomy. "Well that is VEEEEERYYYYY SLOTHFUL from my part."

He then incorporated and turned in my direction, he then bowed towards me. "In the Witch's Cult I'm an Archbishop, representing Sloth." He begins raising his head slowly. "Betelgeuse Romanée Conti… DESU!"

"I am Johan the Fifth, a knight commanded by God."

"A knight… In the name of 'god'?" "What a very, very, very, very, very entertaining sight!" He just grabbed his hair and started messing it while looking up. "Truly, truly, truly!" He then stopped and, I'm not kidding you, I thought his eyes would leave his basins. "My brain trembles…"

"Let's just get to the point." I say, I was getting pissed just by looking at this guy.

"I agree." Says Giorno.

"I will try to help." Says Doppio in an insecure tone.

"And the point is?" Asks Subaru.

"May I or may I not charge towards him?"

…Why is everyone looking at me like that?

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Are you planning to charge towards him?" Says Doppio as if I was a mad man.

"Don't you have a plan?" Asks Giorno.

"That's the plan!"

As I said that, I noticed the weird- I mean, Betelgeuse summoning those hands again. Doesn't he learn? Those hands won't work- Oh…

Oh crap. They are pointing towards Doppio.

Oh no.

I can try and put myself in the middle and receive the attack but…

Welp.

It's time to YEET myself in front of the enemy attack!

"Doppio watch o-" Subaru, aren't you a little bit late to be warning people?

"What the-" Exclaim Doppio as I'm raised off the ground by those hands.

"Johan-san!" Says Giorno while running in my direction.

"You guys… Are truly slothful." Well aren't you the archbishop of sloth?

Anyway, what are you trying to-

*Bending Intensifies. *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

OOOHHHHHH FUUUUUUCK!

AHHHHHH SHIIIT!

OOOHHHH GOOOOD THIS HURTS.

STOP DISLOCATING MY GODDAM BONES!

"Authority of Sloth, unseen hand." DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE WHAT YOUR ATTACK'S NAME IS!?

"JOHAN-SAN!" Giorno… STOP SCREAMING AND HELP ME, DAMMIT.

"Even when he runned in your direction, the only thing you could do was watch, even that other guy that can see my authority didn't do anything to help until the last moment."

OOOHHH SHIT THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE.

BONE AGAINST BONE! THIS FEELING IS JUST PURE TORTURE! THIS EVEN HURTS MORE THAN THE FACT THAT MY LIMBS ARE BENDED!

"How… How MAGNIFIC IS THIS SIGHT." THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!? IF I GET CLOSE ENOUGH, I'LL BE THE ONE BENDING YOUR FUCKING LIMBS!

Oh…

Oh it's a miracle!

HE'S PULLING ME CLOSER TO HIM!

Now you just need to look like you're dead. Well, I already look dead don't I?

"Oh, a knight that gave his live to save those around him! And what did he get in return? He received- dead!

Wait, why am I suddenly closer to him? And why his pose changed?

AND WHY MY BONES ARE EVEN MORE DISLOCATED!?

As I can see, everyone is confused, wait, where's Doppio?

"**[King Crimson's Court.]"**

After I heard that, I saw Doppio behind Betelgeuse with a… Stand?

Its body was covered in a diagonal grid, save for some parts of his body like his face, shoulders, hands, knees and feet. On its face is wearing a pink colored mask that covers his mouth and nose and a cloak that followed the same grid pattern as his body, the mask has two green colored small circles in the front, its eyes comprise sharp orifices of a steep inward slant; from which emerge small Yellowish eyes with a tired appearance. After getting behind Betelgeuse, the stand punched a hole in Betelgeuse chest.

"Do..Doppi- *cough*" Crap, my neck is pretty much useless after Betelgeuse bent it almost 180, I'm lucky I can still breathe!

"Slothful you say? You're wrong, I can't see your attacks, but I can predict them, I did nothing because I knew what would be the result, and I know what will happen to you from Johan's part."

"*cough* W-what are you-"

He turned! Now it's the time!

"HIT!" Punch to the face! Take THAT you low-tier archbishop!

"W-wha-" I'm surprised you can still talk, now prepare yourself, Betelgeuse, for a barrage of punches!

"**DIVIIIIIIIINE PUNIIIIIIISHMEEEEEEEEEENT!**" Wow, does my stand's voice really sound like that? Although Divine punishment as the name of an attack is not so bad! Wow, the attack threw him such decent distance!

Oh!

Finally, he dropped me-

*crack*

OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

FUCK, THAT HURTS! But at least my body is not in threat of being bended anymore.

"D-Doppi- *cough cough* Is there no way I can communicate? Wait, what if I use my stand to talk?

"Doppio!" Damn, my stand's voice really sounds menacing, but at least I can talk now. "Doppio, I need your help."

"W-Who is it!?"

"It's me, Johan, I'm talking through my stand, now help me out." I say while making my stand catch Doppio's attention.

"Can you put my body closer to that archbishop?"

"Why?" Doppio asks in a concerned manner.

"I need to make sure he's unconscious."

"Alright…"

"Just be careful with it, in this state I can barely breathe."

"Why are you talking about you in that way?"

"I'm using my stand to do everything else, so it's bothersome to talk about my body in first person."

"Okay…"

After arriving to where I send that shitty archbishop, I noticed some cultist trying to kill us.

"Johan-san, they are surrounding us."

"*Loads tommy gun* Good, now I cannot miss."

*Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatat*

After getting rid of the threat that were those cultists, I proceeded to knock out the shitty archbishop, or at least make sure he won't wake up for now.

"By the way, what is your stand's ability?" Doppio asks curious.

"Originally I thought it could replicate only weapons that I knew about, but I discovered that it can also replicate things like binoculars or a rope, yet only I can interact with them. But it seems that normal people can see them." Although my stand's voice sounds so intimidating, I told it in a relaxed and passive way.

"By the way, Doppio, is there anyone that can heal me back in the mansion?"

"Ah, I think Emilia-sama could heal your wounds, but I can't promise you to be fully recovered…"

"Don't worry about that! I just need to be able to carry on with my mission!" I say in a chirping tone; which kind of sounds weird after being said with my stand.

"Your 'mission'?" He asks out of curiosity, I suppose.

"I should tell you a story then…"

After I finished telling him about me and Giorno getting asked by Jesus to defeat an ancient demon who threats to destroy the multiverse, he just looked at me skeptical.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm totally serious! Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you, I also have a story similar to yours."

Doppio then told me about his days as 'The Underboss of Passione' and how he died fulfilling his boss orders, after that he reincarnated in this world and, by chance, met Subaru on a fight in a warehouse, after helping him (or being helped) By Emilia, he decided to work along Subaru in the Roswaal mansion as a butler, he also mentioned that Subaru self-proclaimed himself as Emilia's knight in the middle of an important meeting and then got beaten up by a real knight.

"That Subaru guy sure loves that girl if he's willing to get beaten just for her."

"Right? I mean, he aims for Emilia to love him back, and there is also Rem, who likes Subaru."

"Oh, so it's like a love triangle?"

"You could say it like that."

"Can you guys stop talking about that like I'm not here? And it's not a love triangle! The only one that I love is Emilia!"

Oh, right, Subaru is here too.

"I can see you are better, Johan-san." Says Giorno with an irritated tone.

"In this moment I feel like a rock." I say in even a more irritated tone than Giorno.

"Anyway, we arrived at the mansion." Points out Subaru.

Holy Guacamole! this place is huge! Even the garden is bigger than a normal mansion back in my world! And the interior just screams luxury and wealth! I am very impressed for the ones that built this place.

After entering, I saw a young lady with silver hair standing on the top of the stairs. She then rushed towards me and asked what happened. After the explanation she looked at me and asked if I was okay.

"Are you the girl that the say is able to heal me?" I asked the young lady.

"I-I don't think I can heal you completely…"

"Can you at least keep me from not dying while I try something?"

"I will see what I can do."

"The that should be enough, by the way, is there any book about human anatomy in this mansion?"

"I will go and ask Beatrice." Says Subaru while rushing through a corridor.

"I will prepare a room immediately." Says Rem.

"That won't be needed, the less my body is moved, the more are my chances of survival. You can leave me on the floor." I say in a grim tone to persuade them into following my request.

"Should we at least remove this armor?"

"Please no."

After being layed on the floor, Subaru finally arrived with the book, I told him to seek for images about the human skeleton.

"Here!" He exclaims after finding the image.

"Good, now when I say go, I need Emilia to cast that 'healing magic' into me, I just need enough so I don't die or something."

"Understood." Emilia says while preparing to cast her magic.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1… GO!" I shout.

After I feel that my body is feeling better I start bending and restructuring my bones to their normal state with my stand, I could have done it much earlier, but the problem were the blood vessels that could tear and cause internal bleeding, but thanks to this healing magic, I could do this without much complications, I just needed to follow the image from the book and my body would be good in no time. Although this sure is painful as all hell!

Alright, left arm, good. Right arm, great. Left leg, movable. Right leg, in optimum conditions. Now it's time to repair my neck…

"Emilia, I need you to put a little bit more of healing magic for a moment." I tell her.

"Got it."

Careful there Johan, or you may end in this state for the rest of your life… There!

"And… DONE!"

Alright body, please move… YES! IT WORKED!

"H-How did you do that?" Asks Subaru skeptical while I stand up.

"You just need to follow the manual!" I say while pointing to the book.

My body is still a little crooked, but nothing that time can't heal.

"So now that we defeated the Witch Cult, what are we going to do?"

"I-"

Ugh! W-What is this feeling?

**Did you really thought you defeated me?**

W-Who is it?

**Oohhh, have you already forgot about me~?**

Oh shit… I need to think fast!

"Giorno! I need you to bring that archbishop body now! Subaru! Bring me a bucket of water! Rem, I need some oil!"

"W-why do you nee-"

"NOW! QUICK! BEFORE I STOP BEING MYSELF!"

"What do you mean?"

"[LAST STAND]!"

I need to use my stand to create a rope and tie myself up.

**Do you really think that you will have enough time?**

I just need a few more seconds…

"Johan-san, what is happening?"

"I think that archbishop isn't done for good yet."

"I brought the water- Can someone explain to me why is he tied up?"

"Hey, Subaru, is there some kind of magic to possess people?"

…I will take that pale look as a yes…

"W-How do you know about that?"

…Are you that stupid?

**He's truly slothful…**

"I dunno, maybe because I am being possessed right now?"

"By who?"

"I think it's- *cough*"

"Johan!"

Guess that's my limit…

"…This sure is a nice body. Truly truly truly trily truly! I haven't had a body this good for some time!"

"W-Who Are you!? What did you do with Johan?"

"I am the archbishop representing sloth, Betelgeuse Romanée Conti…"

*Cracks neck*

"**DESU!"**

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/|

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣

**STAND MASTER: **Vinegar Doppio.

**STAND NAME: **King Crimson's Court (KC2)

**Stand Stats.**

Power: B

Speed: A

Range: E

Persistence: E

Precision: ?

Development potential: ?


End file.
